Dakotas quest!
by DakotaPokemonFan
Summary: An orphan has to go against Three bully's in his new school, meeting friends and becoming a strong Pokemon trailer. (More to come!)
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first fan fiction! It's about my character Dakota (Ps my names Dakota to lol!) this first chapter is to show the character and his have his first battle! Fav and review!)

Dakota and his parents used to live on hoenn but his parents were killed in an accident in the lab they worked in and he had to move to an orphanage. Eventually two people visited the orphanage and liked Dakota so much that they adopted him! Now he lives with Bruce and Anna on Greenvale Island. Dakota has brown hair that is short and green eyes that turn blue when he's focusing on Pokémon battling. He wears blue jeans and a white shirt with a poke ball on it and a brown jacket over the top of that, he is 13 years old. Today is Dakotas first day at school lets watch!

Dakota walked into school 'I hope this school has strong Pokémon trainers' A girl walked up to him Brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders and green eyes. She was thin and wore a white shirt with a blue vest aswell as a blue skirt. She extended her hand "Hi my names Emily your new right? What's your name?" she asked. Dakota shook her hand "My names Dakota, and yeah im new. I was wondering if there were strong Pokémon trailers here?" Dakota asked "Yeah we have our own student run tournament and leaderboard but the three strongest trainers are jerks it sucks because no one can beat them." Emily said "Then I'm going to beat them and become the best!' Dakota declared. "I guess you have some strong Pokémon then." Miranda said exited "Well…none actually" Dakota shrugged "Both my parents in hoenn died and I wasn't allowed to have any in my orphanage "."Oh man I'm sorry I didn't know… I have an idea maybe we can catch one after school!" she say exited "Sounds good now lets go to class!" Dakota said and started walking to his first class

-later at lunch-

"Here Dakota come sit with us!" Miranda called to Dakota. He sat down at the table and a kid in a referee shirt "Hi I'm Danny" the kid said in a Brooklyn accent "My names Dakota" he say shaking Danny's hand. "I Told Danny about your Pokémon problem and he knows some good spots." Emily said "Huh you must be quite the trainer then." Datoka asks "Well im more of a ref slash breeder then I am a trainer if ya know what I mean." Danny replied "Ok I get it." Dakota said. "Ive been meaning to ask you Dakota. Why come to school so late in the school year?" Emily asked "Well I was homeschooled at the island so I already know most of this stuff, but my new parents said this would be a good way to meet new friends." H E replied "Well I guess that worked!" The three new friends started laughing. The laughed brought three mean looking teens to the table "What are you losers laughing about?" the one in the middle asked meanly. "None of ya business Jared now scram!" Danny said "Wanna say that again punk?" one of the other teens said "Leave us alone you jerks!" Dakota said "Ha big talk better hope you can back it up in a Pokémon battle! Today at the next recess hour!" Jared said "I cant i.." Dakota said "He left them at home!" Emily cut in. "Hey jared how about I battle him tomorrow misdreavus will love beating this fresh meat!" the big one who threatened Danny dais "Sounds good Ed. Don't forget your Pokémon tomorrow loser. Jared and the trio walked away" "What's there problem?" Dakota ask "Those are the three toughest trainers in school! Jared's there leader and Ed, and Chris are tough to." Emily said "Im the head ref" Danny said. 'the battling here must be intense' Dakota thought to himself. a tall Asian man approached the "Hey kids, oh Dakota im your homeroom teacher " sat down "Awesome your in our homeroom" Danny said. "I overheard Eds challenge do you think you can win?" Kasshu asked "I have to win." "You sound determined come to my dojo and I will train you." Kassho say. "Are there wild Pokémon there I don't actually have one.." Dakota said. "Yes you can catch one out by the forest." 'well come to" Emily said. "Ok it's a deal" Dakota said. The bell rang and the three went to class.

-end first chapter-

(I hope you enjoyed my first chapet fav and review! If you want to message me your ocs I might add a fan character later bye for now!)


	2. Chapter 2 RIVALRY DAKOTA AND JARED

(Sorry for the short last chapter I'll be sure to make them longer from now on. Read and review!)

The three friends and Japanese teacher met outside school "My…Mom said it was ok." Dakota said 'it feels weird calling someone else mom.' He though "Ok let's go" the three got into car and drove to his home. They pulled up his driveway "This is it." got out of the car as did everyone else "We should get to the forest ill lead the way." When they got to the forest , Emily, and Danny all sat down on a wooden bench. handed Dakota a bag and a pokeball "The bag has some pokeballs for catching and my absol you should be using his quick attack and cut." He said "Alright ill be back soon."

*Later in the forest*

"I haven't found anything strong yet" Dakota complained then a yellow flash went by. When Dakota found the flash he was surprised "No way a shiny Riolu! Go absol." Dakota sent out absol "Use cut!" Absol used his cutting attack damaging riolu. Dakota threw a pokeball at the riolu and caught it "Yes the guys are going to be so exited!" Dakota used a potion and healed Riolu back to perfect health "Rilou!" The pokemon said "Where going to be good friends Riolu." Dakota returned to his friends "Hi Dakota howed it go?" Emily asked "Cheak it out!" Dakota sent out Riolu "No way a shiny!" Evety one said in unison "How about we have some lunch now." said the three friends and teacher had some food when stood up and said "Ok Dakota we need to train with Riolu so you two can beat Ed . and Dakota trained until night when The group all returned home. When Dakota got home he showed his adopted Parents his new pokemon then he and Riolu went to bed

*The next day*

Classes went by fast and Dakota did really well on all his work until recess came. Dakota walked up to the battle arena as did Danny as Ref and Ed as challenger "Ok one on one battle no foul play ya hear?" Danny said "Go" The Danny yelled "Go misdreavus!" Ed sent out his misdrevus "Mis mis!" the pokemon cryed "Rilou go!" Dakota sent out his Shiny Riolu!" "Ri ri" The pokemon cryed the crowd went crazy for his shiny pokemon "Ha it might be shiny but that dosent make it strong!" Ed said "We'll say about that! Rilou force palm!"Riolus hand glowed and struck his opponent "Mis!" Misdrevus flew acros the field "Misdrevus use psywave!" Eds misdrevus fired a pyswave at its opponent but Riolu dodged it "Rilou faint it with a force palm!" The force palm hit misdreavus knocking it out "We did it Riolu we won!" Dakota and riolu celebrated aswell as the rest of the croud!

* house, about a week later*

"From now on while you're here I am you master and you are my apprentice." said petting his Absol "Also you should go ahead and catch another pokemon" He said "Ok master ill be back soon" Dakota and Kenshiro (His new nickname for Riolu) ran off into the forest. After awhile Dakota found a pack of Rufflet and found one by itself "Hey little guy do those other Rufflet not like you? You can come with me if you like." Dakota placed a pokeball on the ground and Rufflet was willingly caught. Dakota returned to his master. "Ive returned master this is Vulcan" Vulcan popped up "Good you may return home now ill see you tomorrow." said.

*School next day*

Dakota enterd his homeroom "Hey Dakota come sit here" Danny called over. Dakota sat down with Danny and Emily. A girl approached Dakota "Hey your tough ill challenge you to a battle" She pointed to the battlefield "Ill ref" Danny piped in. The battlers and ref got into position. "Go solosis!" Anne sent out her solosis and Dakota sent out his Vulcan "Vulcan use peck!" Vulcan charged at Vulcan "Solosis use pysshock!" Anne commanded. Solosis fired a blast at Vulcan and knocked it over a bit "Vulcan fin it with fury attack." Vulcan hit Solosis 5 times and knocked it out "Good job Vulcan" Dakota returned Vulcan "Go Kenshiro!" The riolu came out exited to fight. "Go ninjask!" Anne sent out her ninjask. "Be carefull Dakota Ninjask is fast!" Emily said form the sidelines "Ok Ken use a strong Force plam!" Kenshiro hit ninjask in the face with a force palm instantly knocking it out. "Yeah good job Kenshiro!" Dakota said "Winner Dakota!" Danny said

*Later at recess*

Dakota and Emily where sitting on a bench talking as Vulcan played with her swablu. Danny came running "Quick Jareds battling Anne from before!" The group moved to the battlefield and aw Jared sent out his Golet to face Annes ninjask "Golet shadow punch!" Golet knocked out Ninjask in a single hit but the crowd wasn't very exited "Jared your golet is to rough" Dakota yelled from the sidelines "So who cares if I win?" Jared said back "Shut up jerk face!" Dakota said "hope you cam back up that talk with a pokemon battle." Jared say back "OK ILL DO IT AND ILL WIN!" Dakota yelled "Ha have fun with that loser!" Jared and his group walked away "Dakota your not nearly strong enough to face Jared" Emily said "Ill be fine I havetn lost once so far and im placed fifth on the leader board if I win against Jared ill have enough points to be number 1!" Dakota said "Your right youll have earned enough." Danny said "Emily come train with me and master" Dakota said

*At house*

"Master I need to be able to beat Jared help me" Dakota said "Ok Vulcan can train with swallow " Mr. Kasshu looked at his swallow who then started flying with Vulcan. "Vulcan will know aerial ace by the time this is done Emily Swablu can train with them aswell." Kasshu said "Ok ill go with the birds ill see you later Dakota!" Emily ran into the forest "Ok we need to make Kenshiro faster then he can dodge Golets powerful punches, golet always wins in two hits so riolu cant get hit ONCE" and Dakota trained. Absol and Kenshiro where fighting and dodging each other's hits "We should be good now. Just remember t tell Ken to dodge ok." Kasshu said to Dakota "Ok master." Dakota and Emily walked back home"Listin Dakota I think you can win just don't get careless ok" Emily said "Don't worry as long as I've got my cheerleader there's no way I can lose" The two hugged and went there separate ways. Dakota walked into his home and his "mother" came to the door "Hi Dakota how'd the training go?" She asked "It went well my friends are all great to. I think im going to go to bed now ill see you tomorrow."

*home room the next day*

"Do you think you can beat him?" A kid asked "Of course" Dakota replied "Now im trying to talk to my friends leave." "That's ok good luck!" The fan walked away "There just exited first you beat Ed now this, ever since Jared became number one and Joey left we don't see many exiting matches anymore." Danny replied. The bell rang and a crowd followed Dakota and his friends to the field every student was there waiting for the most exiting fight of the year. "You beat Ed easy but im on a whole diffren tlevel loser! You don't have a chance!" Jared mocked "Im going to win NOW SHUT UP!" "Ready?" Danny said. Both battlers nodded

*End chapter 2*

(OMG CLIFFHANGER! Whats gonna happen next? I decided to have a contest people should send in there ocs and they might get athere own character ! copy paste and fill this out then pm me

*transfer student*

Name:

Age: 10-13

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Pokemon (only two and at first level no legendarys allowed.)

Reason for transfer:

Pls send those in and review BAI)


	3. Chapter 3 END OF SCHOOL TOURNAMENT!

(And now the conclusion to Dakota and Jared's Pokémon battle!)

"GO!" Danny yelled "Vulcan go!" Dakota sent out his Rufflet "Ha how weak Vulaby go!" Jared sent out his Vulaby who started yelling at Vulcan "Vulcan his him with fury attack!" Vulcan started pecking at Vulaby doing a lot of damage "Vulaby use faint attack!" Vulaby hit Vulcan really hard and almost knocked it out "Vulcan finish this with aerial ace!" Vuclan flew up high then charged at Vulaby, When Vulcan hit it knocked out Vulaby "Good job Vulcan! Return!" Jared got a dark look in his eyes "Ill admit it your more powerful than I thought, but now you're done for! GO OMNI!" Jared threw out his Golet "There's noway I can lose! GO KENSHIRO!" Dakotas eyes turned a bright blue and he sent out the shiny riolu whose eyes were also a bright blue. "Riolu use force palm!" Riolu thrusted his palm at Omni and hit it hard almost knocking it over "Pathetic Omni use shadow punch!" Omni thrusted its fist at Kenshiro "Ken dodge!" Kenshiro easily dodged the brutes hit "Now Ken use another force palm!" Kenshiro hit golet again this tie pushing it back "Omni hit it again with shadow punch!" Omni threw a punch at Ken "Dodge!" Kenshiro jumped onto golets fist and did a backflip a blue orb started charging in Kenshiros hands as he floated in the air "AURA SHPERE!" Kenshiro fired his attack at Omni knocking it out. "YEAH" the crowd went crazy "Now the new top trainer in school is Dakota" Danny announced to the crowd and it went crazy again.

-A few days later -

"What's this?" Dakota asked looking at a poster "It looks like a tournament, we should ask Danny later." Emily said. The two went to their homeroom and sat next to Danny "We saw a poster for a student run tournament what's it all about?" Dakota asked. "Well the school years almost over so it's an end of year tournament." Danny replied "Oh where do I sign up?" Dakota asked "Well I'll give you the sheet now, they'll announce the bracket at lunch today." Dakota and Emily signed up for the tournament.

-Lunch-

"Alright time to announce the bracket for the end of year tournament! Round 1 Simon vs Lewis (Battle of yogscast lol), Round 2 Jared vs Kyle, Round 3 Emily vs Ed, Round 4 Cid vs Paul, Round 5 Claire vs Anne and ,Round 6 Dakota vs Chris!" Danny announced "Me vs Chris the only member of Jared's group I've never battled this will be interesting." Dakota thought to himself "Alright the tournaments fist rounds will be tomorrow! That is all!" Danny sat back down next to Dakota and Emily "So do you think your ready Dakota?" Danny asked "Yeah I guess, I think I can handle it." Dakota replied "Well I know I'm ready" Emily said "I've been training for a while now so swablu and Axel are both really strong. Maybe we can even take on you Dakota" The friends shared a laugh but the group of bully's showed up again "Looks like I'm going up against you tomorrow Dakota. Me Jared and Ed have been training nonstop we are going to crush you." Chris said looking at Dakota "Yeah right I've beat your leader Jared you'll be easy." Dakota said "Don't underestimate him loser we've been training so hard his ten times stronger than you've ever been!" Jared said "Scram Jared I don't feel like talking to you anymore." The trio walked away. "Chris will be easy; I beat Jared and ill beat him." Dakota said.

-End of school-

Dakota was walking home from school as a figure appeared he was weird looking and was wearing a mask "All is not as it appears." The figure said, he was wearing a red cloak "Hey you what does that supposed to mean?" Dakota ask "You will soon come to known!" The figure ran away "What was that?" He continued walking until he found a large clearing for whatever reason Dakota started at that direction suddenly three flashed one red, one yellow, and one blue went by really fast "Who! What was that?" Dakota asked. He continued home till he got there and went to sleep.

-Next day at school-

As Dakota walked to school he stopped by the same clearing for a second and a red flash appeared a Pokémon stood for a few seconds "No way! Is that Entei?" Dakota thought. "I need to get to school." Dakota started running to school. He met Emily and Danny and started walking towards homeroom. "So today is mainly a battling day, we only break for homeroom and lunch other than that it's a long recess hour for the next week." Danny said "Wow this may actually be the hardest week in the school year." Emily said "Not for me im going to win all my matches!" Dakota said "Well you're certainly confident" said "Oh hey master." Dakota said "I'm going to tell you right away you're going to need to train in order to battle Jared I saw him training the other day and his Vulaby evolved into a Mandibuzz." Kasshu said "Well I'll have to train after today "Dakota said. They heard a bell to signify that it was time for the first round of the tournament "Alright let's do this!"

-END CHAPETER 3-

(Who is the red figure? Why did Entei Appear to Dakota? And what will happen in the tournament? Find out next time on Dakotas Quest!)


End file.
